Furry Escape
by Dante Taryn
Summary: Harry has an accident and ends up being "kidnapped" and given to his worst enemy. But is everything as it seems? Pairings will depend on reviewers. Rating is for safety... I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Furry Escape

Summary: Harry has an accident and ends up being "kidnapped" and given to his worst

enemy. But is everything as it seems?

Rating: T to be safe

Pairings: none really planned as of yet, **maybe** a little LVHP, but that will depend on how

this works out. As of right now, I don't know.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own a thing. Any suing, I will discontinue the story. I kid

A/N: I suck at summaries…This is my first FF.N story, so please go easy on me.

The story will be way better than the summary, well, hopefully…… If you find

any errors, please tell me, I'll fix it as soon as I can. I will keep my author's notes

short and I will respond to comments at the end of the chapters. I will post the

next chapter after I get a few reviews (that means 2 or more, and if it's done…).

I'm not a very fast typist, so hang in there for me, kay?

**Chapter one**

xXxXxXx

Another day of waking up to realize Sirius is gone. Remembering how much of his "freedom" he actually got to enjoy. Only to have to constantly run form being caught. Sighing in frustration, the youth sat up, realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep with the thoughts of Sirius death still fresh.

The boy was none other than the boy who lived, Harry James Potter. He cast a wandless _tempus_. 2:00 AM. Again. Slowly, he crept from the bed, avoiding making any noise. He reached into his trunk for his invisibility cloak before leaving the room.

Harry snuck down the stairs like a shadow, which was very close.

He had been practicing over the summer when no one gave him any answers to his letters with a book he picked up from Black Manor on shadow spells. The book had been extremely useful for getting away from the Order members guarding the house so he could have some time to himself. The particular spell he was using was something like a notice-me-not spell, but hid him in the shadows, and allowed him essentially to become a shadow. He was a shadow in every way except his eyes. When he used the shadow spells, his eyes glowed like a cat's, and even narrowed into slits so he could see where others could not. Harry also was able to disperse between shadows and check around corners before moving onto another set of shadows.

Leaving the common room had only gotten easier over time. Feeling the shadows embrace him, Harry went through the portrait. Making his way to the room of requirements, he passed Professor Snape, but made it to the room without running into anyone else.

When he entered the room was divided into three sections. The one section looked exactly like the forbidden forest, only there was no aura of danger and it was loud with many birds chirping.

The second section was a training room with a track. The walls were covered in many different weapons. Some looked ancient, Bo staffs, Katanas, a pair of Sais, an ax, the wall was covered from one end of the room to the other. Any weapon imaginable was there.

The third section was set up like a library. A comfy looking arm chair was basking in the light of a hearth. A book was set on the chair, the book he had been studying on shadow spells.

Opting for some training first, Harry started with a couple laps around the track. Then went on to stretching before grabbing one of the staffs. Batting invisible opponents for the following hour with various weapons exhausted him. Soon he switched over to the library, and sat down with the book on shadows. For the following half hour, he read up on the shadow arts. Leaving the last two and a half hours to practice with his shadows.

Trying one of the spell he had been reading about, he focused on his core, letting himself fall into it, letting it lead him.

Suddenly, he felt a shift in his body. Opening his eyes, everything looked a bit bigger. A mirror suddenly conjured up next to the hearth. Immediately going to the mirror, feeling slightly off balance, he tripped over his paws.

Wait a second...

_He had paws. _Trying to stand up too quickly had him tripping over his tail.

_Oh my god, he had a tail too!_ Looking down, he observed the layer of fur over his whole body was a shiny black with some almost invisible spots. His skeletal structure was also all wrong. Gathering enough energy to stand back up, he carefully padded over to the mirror without tripping. When looking back at him through the mirror, instead of himself as a human, was a sleek looking medium sized cat. His eyes were the same color, but his scar was not visible.

If he remembered correctly, he was a black leopard. He had seen one at the zoo when his uncle and aunt had taken him with his cousin, when he accidentally trapped the baby whale sized boy in the anaconda's tank after freeing it.

Re-focusing on the issue at hand, he had to find a way to turn back. Running over to the book, only to realize, he couldn't read in that form. Sighing a catty sigh, he made his way to the exit of the room. Hoping Dumbledore would be able to fix what he had done to himself this time was the only thing that kept him going, silently, from shadow to shadow. It would be his luck that the first person to see him was Malfoy.

Distracted in his thinking, he forgot to keep to the shadows. The last thing he saw was sliver eyes before the stunner hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Furry Escape

Summary: Harry has an accident and ends up being "kidnapped" and given to his worst

enemy. But is everything as it seems?

Rating: T to be safe, some language in this chapter. Maybe….. it might be the next…

Pairings: still deciding, have 2 votes for HPLV, need more reviews!

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zilch, cero, zero, don't own nothing!

A/N: WHOO!!! Chapter 2!! I never thought this would work out so well.

Thank-you to all that reviewed!

_Thoughts_ are in italics

"blah"is obviously speaking

**Chapter 2**

xXxXxXx

Draco wasn't mad. No, he was far from it, because Malfoy's never showed anger in public. So, no, Draco was not mad at being gotten two hours earlier to have a meeting with the headmaster, that took only half an hour, about something in one of his classes that he didn't do.

Being falsely accused and extremely tired left an agitated, jumpy Draco. So when walking down one of the halls, noticing something moving, it was quickly stunned. Painfully, and several times.

Once Draco was sure it wasn't going to move, he approached whatever he had stunned. Hoping it was a student, he quickly forgot anything about hexing students when he found a large black cat in the shadows where he had sent his stunners. It looked like it was asleep, not stunned, but none the less, was there.

_What was a leopard doing in Hogwarts?_ Taking one last look around the halls, making sure no one else was awake yet; Draco levitated the leopard off the ground and started back to the Slytherin common room.

Taking all the short cut's he knew, he made it in half the time to the dungeons.

To say Snape was surprised would be an understatement when his god son entered his private room followed by an adolescent leopard. He was stunned.

The two of them moved to an unused corner of the professor's room, where Draco promptly set the leopard down and Snape summoned a cage. After checking it thoroughly several times to be sure it was properly reinforced, he turned to his god son, waiting for an explanation.

Knowing what Sev was expecting, Draco gave a summary of what had occurred. Starting from the instant he was awakened by an owl calling him to see the headmaster, and ending with him reaching the dungeons.

If Snape was surprised, he didn't show it.

xXxXxXx

Something wasn't right. The halls were not this cool.

_When did I lie down? The last I remember was walking down the hall, but something wasn't right there either. What was it?_

Feeling something moving he carefully began to sit up. Or at least try. His muscles aching like he had been hit with a strong stunner.

_Silver eyes. Who has silver eyes? I feel like I know them, but I can't remember who. _

Finally gaining enough strength to open his eyes, he was assaulted by an unfamiliar background.

First off he was in a cage. And everything was a lot bigger. Well, bigger than it should be. Then as if on cue, he felt something twitch on himself. Jumping in surprise when he noticed the furry tail that was attached to him.

Continuing his gaze, he followed up his own body to see it was equally covered in a layer of fur in the same shade of his tail.

_Ok. So what now. I'm a cat of some type, so that means no one human will understand me. Being in a cage must mean someone found me._

Finally taking a look around, Harry realized he must be in the dungeons. The smell of potions and a dank musk hung in the air. No sun light also helped.

The room was quite comfortable. From his position in the cage, he could see a hearth glowing brightly. On either side of the hearth sat two armchairs that were a dark forest green. In the center of them was a medium grey sofa. It was all modern looking compared to the rest of the castle. Observing the rest of the room, he almost didn't notice the figure sitting in one of the armchairs.

It was Snape, but he didn't look like the Snape he knew.

The greasy hair looked like soft silk. And the robes he normally wore were gone. Instead he was clothed in a pair of black cotton pants and a dark green long sleeved shirt.

The usually persistent sneer was gone, making him look all the younger.

There was a book in his lap lying open. His head was tilted forward so his chin was resting on his evenly rising and falling chest. His eyes were closed.

The evil git actually looked peaceful.

_Wow. Who would have guessed?_ _The snarky git can actually look normal._

He could have stayed laying there for hours just watching the man. Taking in every detail. Holding onto every second.

Until his tail hit the bars, making the man rouse from his slumber. The only indication that he was actually awake was the slight twitch and the change of breathing rate. Even though it would have surely been missed by a human, in his new form he could tell the man was awake.

As if trying to make it known that he knew Sev was awake, he hit his tail against the bars again and let out a low, soft growl.

Finding it was the leopard that woke him, Severus had no choice but to get up. It was common knowledge that if a cat wants something, it's better just to give it to them. Figuring the creature was hungry; he summoned a house elf and asked for a raw steak for "his guest." After his own brief breakfast of an orange and a slice of toast with butter and what smelled like strawberry jam, he went back to his chair and book. Ignoring Harry completely.

Irritated with the Professor, he started to whine. Hoping it would annoy him enough to let him out. When the man did turn around, he had his wand in hand and was about to cast a silencing charm on the cat, when Harry shut up.

Intrigued, Sev got up to actually look at the cat that had taken residence in his private chambers. He had only glanced over the cat to check for injuries. Finding old scars across its back and that it was highly malnourished.

Taking pity on the poor creature, he allowed Draco to leave it in his care. Assuming it was only a normal creature, even if it did manage to make his way into the castle. But normal animals didn't know when to be quiet, or would ignore any weapon drawn against them.

It was obvious that this was no ordinary leopard.

To test his theory, he made direct eye contact, and asked, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

The cat looked surprised, and looked away as if in thought, debating on how to respond. As if resolving a conflict, he looked back up, emerald green and abyss black meeting again, and nodded.

Not your normal animal nod, like in a trick. It was precise and determined.

Snape didn't look as surprised as before. "If I let you out, will you try to attack me?"

A vicious shake of the head was all the resolve Snape needed to undo the charms placed on the cage and open the lock.

xXxXxXx

A/N:

Mwhahahahaha!!! Cliffie! You want the next chapter, gimme some reviews, even if it is just a vote of which pairing you want. You don't even have to leave a review; just tell me what pairing you want. I made this chapter a bit HPSS, but the over all I planned on HPLV, or I may even do a triangle. BUT! I want people's opinions!! I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 3 votes on pairings. I don't care if you are a random viewer and don't have an account! Just please vote!

The next chapter I plan to make a bit longer, so it may be a bit, but I will not post it if I finish early without the votes.

I am going to be in Arlington for a bit too, so it will be a few days before I get to upload the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Furry Escape

Summary: Harry has an accident and ends up being "kidnapped" and given to his worst

enemy. But is everything as it seems?

Rating: T to be safe, some language in this chapter. Maybe….. it might be the next…

Pairings: I've decided it's going to be a surprise, and I'm sorry about the rant in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I have the 7th book, and have finished it. I don't plan on adding anything of the 7th book in my story considering not everyone has read it yet and I don't want to be the one who ruins the fun for everyone else who has not yet gotten to read it.

**Chapter 3**

"_If I let you out, will you try to attack me?"_

_A vicious shake of the head was all the resolve Snape needed to undo the charms placed on the cage and open the lock._

XxXxXxX

As if waiting for the cage door to be shut on his face, Harry slowly made his way out of the cage. Snape was standing off to the side of the cage, almost expecting to be attacked for his foolish behavior. Who in their right mind allows an almost full grown leopard out of its cage into the same room as yourself?

Don't answer that.

The only reason Snape had opened the cage was because he had a strong feeling that the feline would not hurt him, as it "said."

True to his word though, Harry did not harm Sev, but instead went straight to the rug in front of the hearth and curled up. The rug was also a dark forest green, but looked black at first glance. It seemed the leopard sank into the rug and became one with it.

The cat didn't move when Snape approached his chair, which happened to be right behind the rug.

_Of all the creatures for my godson to bring, it looks as if he finally found one worth keeping._

"You know, since you are going to be here until I can take you somewhere safe, I think you need a name for me to call you. I doubt you will answer to cat or feline."

Noting that he was listening, Harry's one ear swiveled in Snape's direction, and his tail thumped on the carpet once as if cuing him to go on.

"Apparently you can understand human tongue, so I will assume a common pet name will not suffice…"

Another thump and a cloud of dust answered him.

Smirking at the cleverness of the creature he was in companion with, he continued.

"But, you will be accompanying me through the school, and it will be odd if I call you something too odd. So you will have to have a "pet-like" name."

Almost smiling when a low growl of frustration hit him, he saw the tail flicking in agitation. Knowing when to stop agitating something that could kill him before he could get his wand, he went on.

"I will however allow you to choose whatever name you wish to be called. I have a few names in mind already, but your decision will be final."

Spending the next hour going over names of every kind, wanting to keep it in English so questions would not be asked, until they limited the pile of names down to three choices.

Envy, Zion, Chaos.

Envy and Chaos, they decided were too overused.

And there was the fact that you never heard the name Zion.

It was something unique.

Harry had heard someone use the word before describing a movie he had never seen, but wanted to.

The name was different. Harry was anything but normal, so he and Snape agreed on Zion.

"Zion it shall be."

The moment Harry agreed the name Harry Potter disappeared off the school register, and instead, Zion appeared on the familiar/pet list next to the name Severus Snape.

XxXxXxX

Monday came and to Harry's surprise, he was allowed free reign of the classroom. But if they went into the halls, he had to stay right by the potions master, or would be placed on a leash. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. Especially when he and the professor were just starting to get along.

Sadly, he was just as unpleasant during classes as before, but tended to ignore Zion if he did anything.

Mad at Ron and Hermione for not noticing him missing, he sabotaged their potion by mixing some of his fur into the potion when they were up getting something.

Ten minutes later, the whole Gryffindor side was sent to the infirmary covered in large green spots that increased in size when you scratched them. Unfortunately, they itched a lot and Madam Pomphrey did not have a cure. The class would be quarantined until Sev could brew an antidote, considering it was unknown if it was contagious or not.

It was lucky Snape knew what odd ingredient was mixed in to cause such a reaction.

An hour later, and 100 points lost, the Gryffindor's gloomily headed off to their following class.

Once the class was out the door, Snape looked Zion. A true smile starting to spread across his face. He had finally found someone else who truly despised the Gryffindorks as much as he did.

The rest of the day was slow, seeing as Snape only had a group of 6th year Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff class until he could return to his chambers.

As soon as the class had gone, he went over to the wall behind his desk and pressed a stone that looked the same as all the others. Soon as he pushed the stone, it appeared as if the wall had just disappeared and the shadows swarmed up in its place.

Walking straight into the shadows, Snape found himself back in his private room with a leopard right beside him.

Falling into routine, they both went to the bathroom and got a nice long, hot shower. Enough of using magic, Snape allowed himself to dry off naturally, wrapping up in a dark, earthy brown bath robe. Curling up in his chair with a book in front of the fire to help dry off. Zion, naturally, curled up with him in the chair.

Then out of the blue, Snape's arm twitched.

Zion, knowing what was going on silently followed his new friend, and temporary "master", to his room. In the corner sat an almost hidden cabinet that contained two things.

A simple black robe, and a mask.

A/N:

Yet another cliffhanger! I am sorry, it was not my intention to end this chapter like this, but it happened. I am beginning on working on the next chapter, but the next one will be a bit longer, hopefully. I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but hang in there.

This is going to be a bumpy ride, and even I don't know where it may end…or will it?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Furry Escape

Summary: Harry has an accident and ends up being "kidnapped" and given to his worst

enemy. But is everything as it seems?

Rating: T to be safe, some language in this chapter. Maybe….. it might be the next…

Pairings:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Yes, I know it's been forever, but I was getting back into the hang of school starting and teachers don't understand that I do not do well under pressure…anyone else have that problem or is it just me?

*crickets chirping* ……thought so…..but enough excuses! Now, on to the story!

_Then out of the blue, Snape's arm twitched._

_Zion, knowing what was going on silently followed his new friend, and temporary "master", to his room. In the corner sat an almost hidden cabinet that contained two things. _

_A simple black robe, and a mask._

XxXxXxX

Now came the dilemma of what to do with Zion.

There was no way Snape would leave an adolescent leopard in his private rooms unattended, but he didn't know how the animal would react to apperating or being in the Dark Lords presence. The last thing he wanted was to have his new pet to be used against him. Or attack the Lord himself….

_Not a bad way to die....but none the less_, he wasn't willing to put his friend in jeopardy just so he could go to the blasted meeting.

Not quite knowing what the man was stalling for, Zion ran his head into the mans back, as if to tell him to get moving.

_Greasy git, I'll be fine, it's him being late that I fear. _

Realizing how long he must have been standing there, not knowing why Voldemort had called him, he needed to hurry now. Slipping the robe on and placing the mask on his face, he looked at Zion. Waiting for a response as to what the cat wanted to do. There was just one of those feelings he knew what Zion wanted to do, but just to be sure.

After a few seconds, Zion walked out the door. Once he could see that the man was following, he took off towards the edge of the grounds, where the anti-apperation wards ended. Running down hallways as fast as he could, taking the fastest route possible, but being sure his human could keep up. Never noticing what he referred to Snape as. He stopped running only after he was outside the wards, where he waited for the Potions Master to catch up. Even for being as old as he was, the man did a good job of keeping up.

It was only a minute before the man and big cat stood side by side. Giving the animal a few seconds to change his mind before they left, when he made no move, Severus placed his hand on Zion's head and apperated them to Riddle Mansion.

XxXxXxX

Landing outside another set of wards, Sev lead the way this time. Many halls awaited them once they went through the main double doors. Most of them covered in shadows, not unlike Sev's entrance to his room. They went on for a bit until they finally found a hallway with another set of double doors that were sitting open. Taking a second to glance at Zion, he didn't want the cat to follow him in. So as they reached the doors, he made a "stay" motion, and the cat obeyed. Or so he thought.

XxXxXxX

Half way through the meeting, nothing really bad had happened, sadly, this is never a good sign. Voldie _always_ used the unforgivables once every meeting. If he didn't, it meant something really bad had happened for him to be in a good enough mood to not bother with the death eaters. Everyone was on edge for the end of the meeting to find out what the dark lord had done now that was big enough to tolerate anyone without cursing them. For you see, he always revealed his plans, and recent accomplishments, after each meeting. Now that all the spies were gone, minus his own.

Suddenly, someone sneezed. Their lord was in the middle of a sentence, and looked on the man with a murderous glare. He apologized profusely, but stating that he only sneezed when he was near a cat due to allergies.

He was on the opposite side of the hall of Snape.

_Oh dear Merlin, he didn't…_

Not even able to finish that though, someone yelled about tripping over something big. Soon everyone was running around trying to catch the invisible force that apparently had claws. Testimony to that was Knott's face, which looked like a scratching pole after a few cat's had been through, not that it wasn't uglier than that before.

The death eaters started randomly throwing hexes in every direction the felt movement. What was surprising was that Voldemort was just sitting there. No surprised look that someone got into the meeting, or even anger that it was taking so long to catch whatever it was running around. No, he was sitting there with an amused expression, watching the pandemonium as it happened. Not bothering to lift a finger.

After awhile, there were only a few death eaters standing, Lucius was extremely obvious with his platinum blond hair that had fallen out from behind his hood and mask. Each was breathing heavily, still trying to find the source. Silent as night, Zion had taken down almost all the men in the room.

Yet, Snape had joined Voldemort in amusement, just watching. Zion hadn't attacked either of them, he only attacked those who tried to harm him.

Then it was all down to Lucius. The last standing. Until Voldemort threw a stupefy at him. He obviously knew Snape was behind this, as the man hadn't really panicked when the others had. Or at least, though he had something to do with it.

"Ok, show yourself, who can destroy all my men without being captured. There must be a few of you, maybe we can help each…" stopping half way when Snape moved forwards to the center of the room.

"Why could you have not waited outside? The meetings don't take that long. You know I'm not happy about you killing all these people."

Zion walked over him and dropped the invisibility spell so that Snape could easily find him. Walking over and pushing his head against Snape when the man leaned down to scold him.

To say Voldemort was surprised was the understatement of the year. A _cat_ had just annihilated his forces in less then an hour. But what was even more surprising was the fact that his potions master was completely at ease around the feline, and even seemed…happy. Even with blood all over the leopard, and dead men surrounding them.

If he was going to be surprised any more, hell might as well freeze over too. Almost at the same time, the "dead" men started to sit up and hold their heads as if waking from a hangover.

Looking around, some were trying to figure out what hit them. As they started to get up, Snape and his pet moved back to Voldie. Snape didn't even try to apologize, he didn't say anything at all, just watching in as much awe as the dark lord at them men getting up.

A/N: Ah kno, another short chapter, but it b gooooood. School sucks, but a week off means more possibility of updates….not much you can do.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Furry Escape

Title: Furry Escape

Summary: if you don't know by now, you need to go back and read the first 4 chapters.

Rating: T to be safe, some language in this chapter. Maybe….. it might be the next…

Pairings: ……to be decided yet….

Disclaimer: Still no luck, don't own it w

A/N: Promised no more excuses, but I'm so sorry about how slow this is in the making…

_-mind talk- _Harry/Zion

_:.mind talk:._ Tom

_mind talk_ Sev

_snake language _parsel-whatever, I can't remember how to spell it

_If he was going to be surprised any more, hell might as well freeze over too. Almost at the same time, the "dead" men started to sit up and hold their heads as if waking from a hangover._

_Looking around, some were trying to figure out what hit them. As they started to get up, Snape and his pet moved back to Voldie. Snape didn't even try to apologize, he didn't say anything at all, just watching in as much awe as the dark lord at them men getting up._

XxXxXxX

Immensely pleased with himself, Zion decided to curl around Snape's feet while waiting for the Death Eaters to get back in formation.

They moved slow and jerkily, as if waiting for an attack to come out of nowhere. Not one took notice of Zion sitting at Snape's feet or that he was standing in Lucius' spot next to their Lord. They were all watching Voldie to see what his reaction was. Yet, he was silently staring at Zion, who was staring right back.

XxXxXxX

Their fear that had permeated the room was thick enough to cut, the tension was just as bad. All wondering what the dark Lord would do to them. Seeing as he hadn't panicked, it must have been some type of test, right?

XxXxXxX

Tom had been trying his occulmency shields for the past few minutes. He wasn't fooled, he probably detected the botched spell the instant he saw him. Figuring he was an animagus wouldn't be that hard. What had thrown him for a loop was how much Sev trusts him. He practically radiates happiness when around Zion. The one emotion Harry never knew was even possible from the anti-social rock that was his potions professor. He was easily blocking Tom's attempts to get into his mind, but he had to focus. His shield was made from the dark shadows of his horrid luck and being with his "family" over the summer. Drawing all his dark and depressing thoughts into a purpose he found made a field of shadows that cloaked his thoughts. Best thing was not even Dumbledore could get through it. So there was no problem avoiding dark lords trying to enter his mind.

Wanting to try something new, he looked away and stared at Sev until he looked at him. When they made eye contact Zion decided to have some fun.

-Knock knock- mentally he lightly banged on Sev's shield. Shock was quite apparent on Sev's face, yet he opened the shield briefly to let Zion in. Slamming the shield shut to be sure Tom didn't get in. Snape had a small glade set up, lots of trees to hide in. Speaking of the git, he was hiding in one of said trees. Not even realizing his own form, he jumped up to meet him. Paws digging into the bark he found a large branch to lounge on.

Ok, what do you want? Snape sounded offended. He probably figured out the same as Tom, that he was an animagus if he was talking like this to his "pet."

-sigh can't the sarcasm wait until later. I'll tell you who I am after we go Home, but for now, I rather like staying alive and in one piece. So if you wouldn't mind, can you convince you magnificently evil dark lord to stop trying to get past my shields. It is not appreciated and not going to work.- With that his tail flicked with agitation and he withdrew from Sev's mind.

In the real world, all the Death Eaters had gone and Tom was once again spent the time staring at the two of them who were obviously conversing. Curiosity was the only guess to describe the look on his face.

Clearing his throat, he looked expectantly at Snape.

Now the challenge. What would Sev do? Would Sev tell him what he said? That he was an animagus, a spy? Would he turn and kill him? All those questions and more passed through his mind and more. The only sign of worry and agitation was his tail flicking around nervously.

A/N: I hate cliff hangers, yet that's all I can seem to write ;; I'm also uploading another story that has nothing to do with furry, but I'll load it at the same time as this one. So that's the delay. That and I'm having trouble with the internet at home and all the security hacks to get past the school security system to get to FF.N are all crap. I'm trying, it's just gonna be a slow ride. Sorry…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Furry Escape

Title: Furry Escape

Summary: Harry has an accident and ends up being "kidnapped" and given to his worst

enemy. But is everything as it seems?

Rating: T

Pairings:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Whoo, chapter 6! Thank you all who have been sending this lowly writer support via reviews. Just, thanks a lot for bearing with me and my slowness and life issues…

_Now the challenge. What would Sev do? Would Sev tell him what he said? That he was an animagus, a spy? Would he turn and kill him? All those questions and more passed through his mind and more. The only sign of worry and agitation was his tail flicking around nervously._

XxXxXxX

Snape knew very well what would happen if he were to tell Voldemort who his companion really was in front of the other Death Eaters. It was immediately decided that telling was not a wise course of action, seeing as how he could be labeled a traitor, even though he brought the boy to his "master." As much as he was infuriated by finding the truth, it was not an option to reveal who he was.

Looking at the snake like man, he calmly stated that this animal was his newly discovered familiar. Holding his breath for a reaction, he let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief when Voldemort just nodded his acceptance.

So it seems "Zion" will be attending more meetings in the near future. If he were to suddenly to disappear, it would not give him a good impression, and would lose some of the trust that had been hard earned.

He would be sure to talk to his lord later and explain what had occurred. It surprised him though when the cat curled up and did nothing for most of the meeting.

XxXxXxX

Harry knew he was busted. There was no doubt in his mind that the emotionless potions master knew who he was. But that wasn't true. He knew the man had emotions. He could never look at him the same.

He had seen a side to the man most others didn't have to chance or implicit trust to see. And he had just blown away any chance of having his trust again. Harry had been given a second chance, maybe it wasn't too late to salvage a bit of the broken bridge they had crossed.

Hoping to appease the older mans softer side, he patiently curled up on the floor. Staying still through the "meeting" and remaining content didn't last long. So he started actually paying attention to what was going on. Maybe he could get to understand this side a bit more.

Duly noticing there were many crucio's cast, but only to those stupid enough that losing a few more brain cells couldn't hurt. It was almost like an insurance policy, showing the consequences for being stupid. Most would be better off running away or "dying for the cause."

It was surprising when _he_ dismissed everyone, Snape and he remained rooted to the spot. Tom gave a huge sigh and dropped the glamour of the hideous snake like body. He looked to be in his late 30's. Lustrous black hair, taller than Sevvie, but the red eyes remained. If a leopard could look shocked, Harry came pretty close.

XxXxXxX

It was amusing to see the shocked look on a leopard. He'd be sure to find other ways to see the expression again. Tom seemed just as amused, but was more verbal about it.

"Is he ok?" Riddle questioned. It seemed to snap the cat out of the self induced stupor. Then turning his back on the two, seemed to sulk, opting to peer out at the now empty hall.

We both laughed, and quickly turned to discuss plans for the next meeting. Zion was soon far from out minds. Tom got up and we started through the hidden door before I remembered my familiar was there too. He had dozed off while the two of us chatted away like old friends.

Not wanting to bother him, but knowing he would panic at being left alone, I gently roused him. All the while, I could feel Tom's penetrating gaze on me from the door way. It took a total of half a minute to even wake him up, and even then, Zion wasn't truly awake. But none the less, he pulled himself up and followed us out the door.

It was decidedly late, so there was not a chance in hell of getting back to the castle tonight. Thankfully, Tom still had my room set up from the summer I had spent in his current home.

We parted ways when we reached my room. As soon as I opened the door, Zion moved zombie like to the bed and curled up at the end. He was asleep before I could finish changing into some night clothes. I was soon to follow though, meetings always took forever…

A/N: Yay, chapter six. It may have taken forever, but it has some length to it… now I just need to make a constant effort on working on it. I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter, but it's currently 3 in the morning and I'm tired. falls over dead (tired )

w also posting an edited chapter…uhhh, I think it was five. Yeah, it's five. Just fixed some spelling errors….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Yeah, getting lazy, but I'm going to try writing more than a page! Bleh to my senior year.

_We parted ways when we reached my room. As soon as I opened the door, Zion moved zombie like to the bed and curled up at the end. He was asleep before I could finish changing into some night clothes. I was soon to follow though, meetings always took forever…_

XxXxXxX

Bright light shined through the window startling Zion. Glancing around, it was seen that they were not in a familiar room. Realization hit soon enough and the days previous activities hit head on.

Stretching, he moved from the bed so as to glance out the window. A forest was in the distance and the sun could just barely be seen coming over the horizon of endless trees.

Being woken up this early had never happened before. Noting the pillow under the window, Zion sat and stared at the suns ever so slow climb into the sky. Snape wouldn't wake for a few more hours, so he was free to think about what happened and what he would do now.

First thing was first, meeting Tom Riddle and not being attacked was never on his list of what if's. Now that it had happened though, did he want to look for a way to become normal again? Living with Snape hadn't turned out that bad, not having a dark lord after him in this for would be nice too.

But then again, everyone would worry about him. Yet, when did they even care, unless he was getting into trouble or shirking school work. Gazing into the distance longingly, as if it held all the answers, he settled his head to have the advantage of watching Sevvie and the sun rising. His peaceful sleep lulling Harry's mind back into deep thoughts.

Back to the dilemma, when would they even start noticing he was missing. It had been awhile. Then again, they never looked for him if he ran off until they needed him. For saving them again or because _they _were bored and needed someone to stir things up.

It didn't take much to set them off though. Hermione's rants he wouldn't miss. Or Ron's insane jealousy over the spotlight everyone shined on him. Not that he wanted it. What he wouldn't give to have a normal family and parents. It seemed everyone was either with or against him from day one. And he hadn't even known this whole other world existed.

What had surprised him was how they still didn't notice when he came back to school, ever so skinny from the Dursley's starvation of him over the summer break. It was almost infuriating. Here he was, supposed to save a world and they didn't take the time to notice his health. Especially after all the time he spent in the hospital wing.

Unless they knew and were hiding or ignoring it. From the headmasters previous manipulations, he wouldn't put it past him. Making the nurse stay quiet.

A muffled noise alerted him to the door opening. Not knowing who it was before the door opened, he silently crawled down into the shadows present under the window. Blending in so not to be seen. Ears alert, he would be sure no one would hurt Sev while he was asleep.

The window wasn't that far from the bed, and the door was further down the massive room. But the view was blocked by the foot of the bed. Only now did he even bother taking in his surroundings in depth. But not wanting to alert the intruder of his presence, he lay still within the shadows like a predator. He wouldn't move until they would close the door.

It would be easier to throw the body out without anyone noticing if the door wasn't open. Knowing of the silencing charms also placed, as soon as it would shut, the person would be doomed.

Using nothing but his hearing, he could almost see the person. The was the foot step carried the weight of the persons body, he could guess how high he would have to jump to get in a deadly shot. They had shut the door, and not all it would take was a few more steps.

Just as he was digging his claws into the carpet, getting ready to pounce, he caught the persons scent. Lotus and dark magic, it was familiar and recent too. So he decided to see what they did. Still judging off his hearing, he could tell they walked up to the top of the bed.

He could hear them move ON the bed and almost see the person curling up with HIS master. Jealousy was the only emotion taking over his whole being. Still deciding against moving from the advantage point he had of not being noticed, he continued listening on. Maybe there was a way of using this against the person.

If only he had jumped on Sev when the door first opened. It was nearly twenty minutes before anything happened. Even then, if was only the other succumbing to sleep and snuggling even closer to Snape. Who continued sleeping obliviously.

Sure that nothing would disturb the pair, he levered himself back onto the pillow in the window. Staring back outside, the sun had barely moved. Before he would continue his thoughts, he spun his head over his shoulder to gaze at the newcomer. Surprised, but knowing who it was, the shock didn't hit as bad when he saw it was Tom in the bed.

He show of affection was alien of the person he saw before him, but he couldn't help but think they looked cute. His earlier jealousy subsided when he realized how much the two needed each other. With as little the two saw each other, but then again, he may be looking too far into the situation.

It wasn't uncommon for the guys in his dorm to find security with each other than with another girl (what guy can figure them out?) because they understood each other. When he had first found the Weasley twins, in their own home over one of his summers there, when he had offered to wake everyone for breakfast, he felt a bit of surprise, but not much. With how close they were, it didn't shock him. And it happened all the time within the Gryffindor boys dorm. There would be nights where he was the only one in the dorms sleeping alone.

Almost sad, but when anyone got close to him, they died, no one wanted to risk being more than friends with someone who has a target painted on their forehead.

His musings and ramblings continued within his mind while Sev and Tom continued sleeping. He was almost back to sleep when a knock sounded on the door. It pulled his mind back to the real world, interrupting his nap in the sun. While Tom and Sev roused, Zion went to open the door (magically opens from inside when a presence comes to it).

The person was beginning to knock again when Zion appeared giving them a look only cats that are roused before they want to be. But, he had gone and opened the door, and the messenger was unsure what to do. Hesitantly he began, "Uhhm… is this Professor Snape's quarters?" The nameless guy began fidgeting and looking around nervously as if he was going to be attacked by a wall or something.

Feeling bad for the kid, Zion nodded his head and gave a motion with his paw for the guy to get on with it or go. He stared at the large cat for a long while before continuing with what he started.

"He…umm, received an owl….and it's from the headmaster….should I give it to you for him?" By now the guy looked like he'd rather be anywhere else than in the intimidating cat's presence. But nodding again, the guy handed over an envelope he had been fidgeting with and quickly took off down a random hall. Never to be seen again.

Zion had taken the letter gently between his teeth and stalked back into the room, being sure to slam the door shut with his hind leg once safely out of it's way. The slam seemed to have startled the groggy pair into alertness. When Snape laid eves on Zion though, he huffed and fell back onto the bed.

At first glance, he seemed to be trying to suffocate himself within the confines of his pillow. He soon gave up when he felt the large cat jump on the bed and try to shove something pointy in his face.

Pulling back from the pillow, he realized there was a reason for the early wake-up call other than Zion just being a pest. Looking at the leopard, he held out his hand for the letter. He got it and a face full of cat fur as well. And he reacted the same as anyone else in a similar position. He just laid there until Zion decided to let him breathe again, scratching behind his ears to instigate the cat to lower it's head away from his face, so as he could breathe.

Tom sat on the edge of the bed the entire time, watching the interaction between the two. All the while thinking he should have gotten a cat years ago.

Once Zion was pacified, Severus was able to read the cover of the envelope and it's contents. He took everything at a leisurely pace and continued scratching Zion behind his ears. Maybe this wouldn't turn out all that bad after all. The letter had informed him that they were having an unexpected week off due to all the Gryffindors waiting for the antidote to set long enough to apply.

And by then it would be the weekend, so everyone was just relaxing for the week. Maybe he could find out a bit more on his new pet and remain close to the one who needed him most. Then as if remembering something important, his gaze turned to the person still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Smiling in relief of being noticed, Tom questioned, "What is in the contents of this letter that was so important that you needed to be woken?" Sarcasm was laced so thick in the one sentence, it was almost visible in the air.

"Well, it seems Albus has given everyone the week off due to the fact that the Gryffindors cannot do anything until the antidote to their stupidity is discovered." Snape laced just as much, if not more, sarcasm in the sentence, before continuing, "They are all waiting for the potion from when I told you Zion sabotaged their work."

Riddle laughed and not long after the two laid back down. Not wanting to face the day quite yet, Zion left the bed for the sun covered perch in the window. The warm sun soon lulled him deep into sleep. Aided by the light breathing of the two others who fell asleep not long after.

It was a good few hours before anyone dared disturb the three, and the first was hexed beyond recognizable by an irate cat who had been sent to open the door. Maniacal laughing from Tom and Sev was heard all around for the fate of anyone who disturbed the dark inclined feline. No one dared near the room for the rest of the day.

A/N: no this is not the end, but it really does feel like it. School's getting in the way of updating this more, but I plan on longer chapters when I can. The next chapter will be more exciting, I hope..;; this one is just a lot of musing, something is guaranteed to happen next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: =blushes= wow, so many e-mails…well, this last batch has made it official. We have broken 200! I have 206 total, and 1 more review will make 50. X3 Which is way more than I ever thought I'd get for this little epiphany.

**Go to my profile and VOTE for a pairing! I have ONE! And I KNOW there is more than ONE person reading this!? It takes not even 6 seconds!**

Unless people don't want a pairing….

Sooo, been busy w/ culminating project thing, bleh is all I can say, but IT'S DONE! I plan on spending more time on writing this than my homework, so just hang in there for me!

-virtual cookies and glo stix to all those who have been here from the beginning-

_Maniacal laughing from Tom and Sev was heard all around for the fate of anyone who disturbed the dark inclined feline. No one dared near the room for the rest of the day._

Time now is a few days later…

XxXxXxX

The newest presence in the home of Voldemort was quickly adjusted to. A set schedule was in motion after the first day, and everyone was a slave to it. Even Tom himself. If he didn't follow it, who would.

It was simple really. Wake up, eat, got to meetings with the "crew", watch idiots die, come back, and relax during a dinner served in the rooms before going to bed. It wasn't uncommon for Riddle and Severus to be seen together, or to see them go into each others rooms and not come out until morning. It was a fact though; everyone avoided the mysteriously dangerous cat that followed the pair anywhere they went.

The cat was the biggest topic of gossip among the Death Eaters since his "performance." Speculations were so outrageous (that he was death incarnate was one of them) that once Tom heard of them, anyone who said anything within earshot of the maniacal dark lord were quickly silenced for good. But only after being thoroughly humiliated in front of everyone.

XxXxXxX

It really was peaceful in Tom's manor. Well, compared to what he thought it would be like. And the man himself wasn't that bad, he just punished people who were overly stupid. The inner circle was trusted implicitly, but more so were the family Tom had never had growing up.

Lucius was always looking out for the younger one, like a big brother. Bella and Cissi, when she did come, were always making sure everyone was always at 100%.

In his time around them, he was still trying to figure out why the old codger had ever said they were "evil." Yes, there was the drive to get the muggleborns out of the system, after sitting around Sev and Lucius having debates about everything and anything (which would happen quite often at any given moment the two were together); it was clear they were diluting the magics that had once been pure.

It was a wonder that anyone could still cast a simple _lumos_ with a wand! Looking back, to the era around Merlin, wandless magic wasn't as big of a shock. It sounded quite common.

During one of his explorations of the manor due to boredom and having incessant cat curiosity he stumbled across the library. Huffing a sigh at the completely useless room, he began to wander away when he realied he could actually read something out of the corner of his eye! Finally, he could attempt to do some research to possibly become human again. But there was a peculiarity. He could read one book, but the next one might as well have been in Japanese. Looking closer, they even appeared to have a similar looking spine.

Who was he to waste so much time doing nothing when he could be reading! Maybe one of the books would give him an answer…

He had given a few house elves a shock when he had been on one of the plush couches located in the library with a book spread out across his paws. They were in such a tizzy he had to leave because he couldn't concentrate with them around.

A few days later he surprise both Tom and Sev with his reading habit. They were in the hall and saw him walk into the library. Tom, not wanting to replace the numerous leather books, followed. They had stood there like statues of marble, just staring at him for half an hour. He ended up having to leave again because he couldn't concentrate. Snorting in annoyance, he brushed past them pulling them out of their shock. He would have taken the book with him, but they were magicked to stay within the library and gave a nasty little shock to those trying to leave with them.

What had surprised the men even more was the complexity of the book, an ancient tome on the eventual downfall of wizard kind because of the new blood. Even more surprising was that it was one of Tom's special books that were translated into parseltongue.

XxXxXxX

Time was slipping away. It is getting closer and closer to a time when people will start to panic about me. Well, more so than normal. Tom would begin suspecting me and Sev would be in even more trouble than normal. I refuse to put him in more danger because I don't want to leave.

Wait. Was it true?

Thinking deeply on my time here, I began realizing it was the safest and most relaxed I had ever felt. Even more than Hogwarts, where I considered my true home to be.

But why? Why here, why now? In this form, stuck with my mind, but not the correct body. How could I ever feel safe near the man who has tried to murder me? Delving deeper into my thoughts, I vaguely was glad I was already lying down for the night. Bringing the events that had happened in my life in chronological order to mind, I began sorting through. Maybe I had missed something. A lie perhaps?

I was mad at the old fool for one deception. Could there be more? Each lie and hazard he put me through came to mind immediately. From the beginning to now. Every year I was in danger some way or another. How could I forget? How did I not see the connection?

Maybe I _was_ safer here. No one had to know, maybe no one would notice. My attitude didn't put me in the best light before I had disappeared…

I'll ask Sev what he thinks. It would be on his shoulders if I was found out. At least if I ask, he has a say in the danger.

XxXxXxX

Stupid. Insufferable. Idiotic. Brainless child! How long did he plan to stay hidden with Tom? Everyone would start panicking. Then he would get the blame. Because the spy is supposed to know _everything_… He would be the one blamed for the missing child.

Not that he wanted Zion gone.

Having a confidante for the first time led him to growing attached. The one thin he promised he'd never do. Yet the boy/cat found some way to destroy all of his shields and barriers. To get as close as Tom.

No. He wasn't going to think about it. He'd let the boy do what he wanted. Regardless of how dangerous. It was the least he could do after Albus put so many restrictions on him…

XxXxXxX

The hallways were mostly empty. A house elf or two would pass through occasionally, but for the most part it was quiet. Darkness had long taken its hold on the structure.

A shadow made its way through the halls silently. Casual robes flowing elegantly behind him. The shadows quickly swallowed him whenever they got the chance. Eventually he appeared outside a well worn door. Dark wood shining even in the dark. Going right in, he didn't bother to knock.

There was only one occupant. A large black cat was stretched across the foot of the huge bed. Intently staring at the fireplace, but not aware of his surroundings. It was a good thing this place was so well guarded.

The figure slowly walked over to the wild creature, making sure not to make any sudden movements. The entire time, the cat took no notice and was obviously not going to be in the present any time soon.

He carefully climbed onto the bed next to Zion. Laying down flush against the big fur ball. Zion was so lost in thought he never even twitched at the contact. But they both began to feel the combined body heat pulling them under.

It was like that how Severus found Tom and Zion not an hour later, both dead to the world at the foot of the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: *sigh* this is just taking me forever. I've graduated and am hopefully getting a job soon. I have been lazing about on ff.n reading and buying new video games, but I think I'm finally really going to get onto more of Furry.

Thank you everyone for hanging in there.

And I feel I need to apologise for being so bitchy in earlier chapters, I really didn't like school but I had no right to take it out on everyone else. I write because I like to write, not because of wanting reviews(which are nice and greatly appreciated) but for the sheer joy of writing. I somehow seemed to have had a temporary loss of sanity(or insanity, however you want to look at it) but am back on track now.

_It was like that how Severus found Tom and Zion not an hour later, both dead to the world at the foot of the bed._

It was adorable to see Tom trusting enough to fall asleep in anothers presence. Even if the idiotic boy would lose any and all trust Tom had in him when he found out who he really was.

If only Dumbledore hadn't been so black and white about things.

Severus found himself deeply immersing himself in his memories of the recent past and why things today came to be.

There were worse groups than the Death Eaters, but they somehow always received the blame. Unfortunately, it was the more radical and stupid of their followers that seemed to continuously get cought.

The Death Eaters were actually a political group known for their ruthlessness and being fearless in any situation. In the court room or being threatened in public. And whenever one of their own were threatened, they gave back ten fold to the agressor.

But Dumbledore happened to be one of many who had been crushed and pushed aside under the iron fist of the Death Eaters at an earlier point and time, and was dead set on getting his revenge.

Just because he was wrong about how the muggleborns should be brought into the magical world does not mean all of his ideas should be scrapped. They just needed improvements and to be a bit more, well… useful.

Now he had control of every child that passed through the school system that hadn't been taught proper history of what had happened. He masterfully manipulated anyone and everyone he could get close enough to mind rape.

Why else would the current minister be totally and completely useless with out the old codger? Dumbles had gone and messed up another's mind to the extremes.

Serverus shook his head trying to get images of how the minister used to be before the old man's interference. Not a half bad politician and had a lot of charisma. He saw things from both sides and people saw him as a potentially good leader.

Until Dumbledore got his claws into the man and had completely changed the very essence of what he used to be.

It isn't a short or easy process to break a mind to the point the ministers currently was. No, the headmaster had secreted away the politician and tore through his mind completely changing him. Making him totally malleable and almost worshipping Dumbledore.

The official reports stated that the newly elected minister had to take time off for a "mental holiday." But anyone in the ministry during that time at least had a guess as to what really happened. No one ever out right accused Dumbledore of anything though. If anyone even got too brave, they suddenly found themselves jobless and not able to get another. Being reduced to having to go into the muggle world for anything they needed.

It was so sad that it had come to this. Dumbledore pointing the finger and Tom not even getting a chance to defend himself.

All because the victor writes history. And if Dumbledore says something, everyone in the room better shut up and religiously worship every word. Because they were all spineless sheep who followed his every command.

It really is sad how stupid magic has made wizards and witches in this day and age.

Severus finally snapped out of his musings when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. When he looked towards the bed, a pair of emeralds glinted in the early morning light. And it was all he could see, the rest of his new found friend was quite hidden by the deep shadows that were beginning to cover the room.

Debating on weather to enjoy the silence or to go ahead and start his day, his decision was made for him when he walked up to the bed and a tail firmly grasped his wrist. Gently smiling down at the half awake over-grown kitten he quickly changed into something more comfortable and slid up into the warm "dog-pile" that Tom and Zion had started.

It didn't take him long for the dark embers of sleep to drag his mind into unconsciousness.

If house elf's knew what digital cameras were they would have whipped them out and taken many many pictures later to be sold online to the rabid fans everywhere. But fortunately for the sleeping trio, house elves didn't and they were left in relative silence.

That is, until the Death Eaters got pissed for waking up so early and their "Lord" got to sleep in. So most made sure to dissapperate loudly away after 20 minutes and no sign of hide or hair of Tom in any direction.

The resounding crack of that many people at once woke nearly the entire complex, except our favorite trio. Thank gods for silencing wards.

AN: yes, I have more to say. I realize this ending was rather silly, but I've been rather depressed lately, and it made me smile.

On the other hand, I am looking for a beta reader, but I'd rather have a volunteer than to have to ask someone.

I just need someone to bounce ideas back and fourth. Because I don't think my spelling and grammar is that bad… I really don't know where to go from here… I keep writing pointless fluff scenes and can't some up with anything better to make the plot move on. So PM me with your e-mail if you are interested.

For the record, I'm not giving up, I just hit a road block and can't seem to get around it.

*edit* thank you Reg for pointing out my mistakes, I just realized I forgot to turn on the spell checker.. oops ^_^;;;


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now

AN: Holy tap dancing hell guys, I have no idea how 3 years passed without me updating. I have received so much support from you over all this time. I am just so damn sorry it took me this long to pull my head out of the clouds.

Thank you. Just thank you, everyone. There isn't much more for me to say. You guys are awesome.

I have about 3 or 4 more chapters planned out, hopefully I'll have them up before the end of December now that I have a direction and general ideological set path to follow. Hopefully after 20 pieces of crumpled up paper I am done changing the story line!

True story here: I wrote this chapter 3 times. The first two were hand written and I lost the notebooks that I wrote in, so this is # 3!

"_The resounding crack of that many people at once woke nearly the entire complex, except our favorite trio. Thank gods for silencing wards."_

It had nearly been 2 months of peace that the dark had never experienced before. Neither side had any plans of attack in the near future.

Minus the disobedient Death Eater "wanna be's" who thought they were helping, but had never been initiated so did not know of the "temporary peace". It was an unforeseen period of rest, and _everyone_ was taking advantage of it.

Zion managed to find himself lounging in the sun in "their" room. The only time they were ever disturbed was by the wayward servants of some insane dark lord.

Oh, wait, Voldemort live in this house, didn't he… Hmm? Well, at least they learned to mind their manners and knock on the door first and wait for the big cat to grant them entry.

A quiet knock on the door managed to catch his attention. Ears twitching in anticipation he wondered who would dare bother his sun bathing hour?

His humans had long been up and gone from the room, so maybe a missive for him to come to wherever they were located? He wondered if it was another idiot trying to provoke him. What would the person on the other side of the door do if he decided to go back to "sleep"? They were becoming a bit more creative each time. He had yet to lose a round of "servant versus cat". The last one had tried setting his tail on fire with a time release spell so he wouldn't be in the room to get him to move…

Lost in his musings about silly humans and their even sillier servants who needed better manners, he missed Tom sneaking into the room. It wasn't until the human had crouched down and was right in front of the cat's face and poking his nose to get his attention did the feline come back down to earth.

Trying to dodge the approaching finger that was returning for another go at his nose, he overstretched and slipped off the ledge he had been oh-so-busy lounging on and landed on his side on the floor with a hefty "thud". The entire motion took 5 seconds, but it felt like so much longer as he kept eye contact with Tom through the whole fall.

Snickering at the black furball's surprised look, Tom received a doleful glare and a big paw right in the face causing him to fall over himself. The feline sent him a look that showed he was silently laughing at the mans ruffle appearance from falling backwards.

Both now situated on the floor and equally embarrassed, Tom tried to regain his bearings. Clearing his throat, Tom put on his most imposing Lucius-like drawl before asking "My friend, we are having a late lunch and wanted to know if you wished to join us?" Barely keeping the laughter out of his voice. He could never imitate the blonde aristocrat without making fun of the stuck up man in some way. It went without mention that the 'us' was referring to their usually group of three.

Nodding, Zion stretched before he began nudging Tom up from the floor. They both shared a small silent laugh as Zion's stomach began to growl in anticipation of food.

The hallways were still just as confusing to Zion as when he had first arrived. It became a point that Sev or Tom would always accompany him to anywhere other than the library as the leopard would always manage to get lost.

It didn't take long into their impromptu stay at Riddle Mansion for the cat to become thoroughly engrossed in mapping out every inch of the library. And to his delight, there were Parseltongue markings in addition to the "human" so he could find his way about.

They had all found it curious, he could read the language of serpents, but not English. After a run of trial-and-error Sev and Zion picked up that it must be because information was "downloaded" to the brain when you encounter human-to-animal transformations. How else do you explain the natural animal instincts that tend to take over the human half from time to time? Most animals may be smart, but they don't have a human brain to process the difference of types of writing and colors. 

A small terrace was located on the second story of the library on an offshoot of an office type area. It was charmed to be wonderfully warm ( a perfect 80*) and summer-like, with a bright blue cloudless sky and a very slight breeze no matter what the true conditions were outside at any given season.

It was Zion's favorite place to relax in the entire house. The weather was nice, but his reasoning was mostly because his humans chose it as their preferred location for lunch. It was rare for either to miss a chance to just relax in each others company. They would just sit and have a light lunch. A place without pressure, where they could bask in another persons presence without the day-to-day expectations.

So it was a rather rude surprise to finally reach the top of the elegant spiral stair to the top floor and almost be barreled over by Draco Malfoy. The boy was able to stop at the last minute, buy tripping over his own feet to not run into them, he instead landed in an undignified heap in front of them.

"My lord! It's horrible, I bring devastating news!" The boy gasped. His normal pale complexion was rosy with the obvious exertion of running about for a good while. He must have been searching for Tom for a good 20 minutes as the poor boy was shaking with adrenaline to run from one end of the house to the other.

"Well, get up, lets go and sort you out. Your father will have my head if he finds out you have been running about like a 5 year old searching for me. Whatever happened to Malfoy etiquette?" Tom grimaced, not looking forward to the elder Malfoy's rants of how the boy should act in front of their lord. It had happened on a few occasions, and he was not looking forward to hearing it now. Especially since they had yet to make it to lunch.

"T-th-there's, there is no time!" The boy was practically tripping over himself to get the words out. "The Order of the Pheonix is on it's way HERE. They know the location of your home and are preparing to come through the floo as we speak!" The words were like a lead anvil of tension dropped in the room. Tom froze in mid-step, you could see his mind whirling a thousand miles a minute on what needed to be done.

"All right then, it was only a mater of time. All the spies we ratted out, one of them was sure to spill our location. I wish we would have just eliminated them all, but Sev thought it was a gesture of "goodwill" to allow some of the more trust-worthy ones to continue breathing." His frown was back ten-fold. His words meticulous and planned so not a second was spared. "It was obvious I am being made a fool of."

"But sir, it wasn't any of them!" Draco was fidgeting anxiously, he was speaking, but then shying away from the attention he drew to himself. "Dumbledore cornered me at the school, he destroyed my shields and took the location from my mind. I tried, I really tried to get away, but he was just too fast!" The young man was out of breath and looked like a convicted felon on his was to be "kissed". He was avoiding eye contact like Tom would condemn him then and there for being weaker then Dumbledore.

They had less than 30 minutes before they house would be completely swarmed by Auror's and Order members.

"Thank you Draco, for being honest. But you must know something." He reached for the blonde and placed a hand under his chin and made the boy look at him. "This was NOT your fault. Don't ever think that." With those words he cast a _sonorous_ and yelled that the house was under imminent threat, the Order had found them, everyone needed to grab what they could and "_Get out of my god damn house_!" in 10 minutes or less.

Draco took off like a bullet as soon as the spell was de-activated. Tom spoke a handful of words that sounded like nonsense and the library was emptied. All that was left was his rooms. Everything else in the house was replaceable or guarded by hexes and booby-traps no one but Tom could by-pass as they required blood.

The return trip down the halls was nothing like the leisurely stroll they had earlier. A race against the clock and certain death if they were caught.

Finally reaching his room, Tom motioned for Zion to "stay put" as the leopard had not been keyed into his rooms wards. The heavy oak double doors creaked open just enough for the man to squeeze through before shutting. The black cat paced in the hallway, wishing to know if Sev was safe, but not wanting to wander off in case he got lost and would be found by the wrong company.

Not two minutes later, to door swung open and Tom came out. Not saying a word, he took off at a fast pace dash down the hall. The feline hot on his heels.

They made it in record time to the main hall. A small crowd of 10 people were left waiting by the fireplace. A green tinge to the flames indicating one more had left. They were fidgeting anxiously, waiting for the flames to clear for the next person to go through. They had approximately 5 minutes left.

The manor was empty of everyone but Tom and Zion when the Order broke through the wards. It was like a sonic-boom in a glass house. Not something you could ignore. He had just waved the last person through the floo and was waiting for it to clear for them to make their escape.

A loud shout could be heard on the other side of the main entrance though the doors before they imploded, both took advantage of the cloud of dust to take cover.

They hid behind the fireplace (which managed to still be structurally intact) when the volley of spells exploded into the hall. 'Gee, what idiots, they can't see, but they still shoot off spells like there is an army waiting to attack them from the other side of the menacing dust cloud' Tom thought. He considered sharing his bit of amusement with his furry companion, buy the cat was not next to him like he expected.

Whirling around, he couldn't see much through the dust and 'lazar show' of spells flying about. But there! A cat shaped shadow, dead center of the floor. What was he thinking!

The shadow was coming back towards him. It looked like Zion was carrying something in his mouth? As he drew nearer it looked like…a pot? The floo powder!

Taking a big chance, Tom ducked out from his hiding place and ran to the cat, grabbing the pot from him and high tailing it back to the fireplace. Throwing in the whole pot, he reached for Zion only to see a sicken looking blood red spell headed right for his face.

Without thinking, the black menace jumped into the spells trajectory. The force of the impact of the spell sent them both into the fire, ass over tea kettle, destroying what was left of the fireplace.


End file.
